


Something happens when I hold him (He keeps my heart from getting broken)

by Ambros



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry's POV, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Hearth- You say: "Feels like home to me."





	Something happens when I hold him (He keeps my heart from getting broken)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> (Posting for the first time in a new fandom, it's always super scary!)  
> It was really fun to write exactly 100 words (and, I have to say, very satisfying to see it in the word count), and, hopefully, I managed to give you an idea of what's going on; my prompt was "hearth" and I tried to mix both meanings the word can have (both as "home" and "fireplace").
> 
> I wanted to thank the organizers of this challenge for the hard work and for organizing such a fun challenge!
> 
> The title (which is basically longer than the fic) is from Hold Each Other by A Great Big World.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)

The fire crackles, held within squared rocks, it paints the tips of his hair a burning orange and carves the perfect curve of his shoulder out of the shadows.

"Stop enjoying this so much" he says, grumbles, the words vibrating in his throat against the tip of your nose, "We are on a bloody mountain with no heating."

A smile curls your lips, and he must feel it too, pressed in his skin. You close your eyes, your arms tight around him. You say: "Feels like home to me."

His heart stops, restarts gently under your palm. He murmurs: "Sap."


End file.
